GradeAUnderA
Ram Karavadra, known by his YouTube username GradeAUnderA, is a British YouTuber and commentator known for his comedic style of commentary videos on various subjects. He has over 3.2 million subscribers and over 363 million views as of March 2018. About His videos take the form of satirical rants, in which he uses humor and crude cartoon characters to convey his argument, and his videos range from a couple minutes to over 20 minutes. Despite his rapid growth in popularity, he actively and directly interacts with his fans. He makes the cartoons by sequencing panels in Microsoft Paint, edits with Windows Movie Maker, records his voice with a Samsung I9100 Galaxy S II phone, and sometimes uses OBS. Grade's rants are varied and don't usually stick to one topic. The main focus of his rants is against YouTubers that lie or do something hypocritical. He backs up what he says about him/her with facts and evidence by using videos of the person and debunking what they say to prove the statement he's saying. According to his channel's (joking) description, he is 6'9" tall, he weighs 420lbs, his birthplace is Buckingham Palace, England and he worked as a "Head Animator for Pixar Studios." On 15 May 2016, he showed a picture of himself in his video How To Find Any Songs Name (+ 2M Face Reveal) On 29 May 2016, in a video titled Stupid Things That Parents Do ( + FUPA ) he revealed that his real name is 'Ram' whether this is a nickname, shortened name or not is yet to be known. On 14 August 2016, He revealed his age in a video titled My Pokémon GO Experience. On May 22, after being inactive for nearly 2.5 months, Grade stated he had "life issues" to handle, but he will upload in a few days, yet it's been three months since he's uploaded and he hasn't updated any of his fans on social media, either. On 20 September 2017, He made his return to YouTube after a four-month absence claiming he would start a new 2nd season of videos. As of March 2018, he still hasn’t yet uploaded again in over 7 months. List of Rants * Ray William Johnson * Vegan Gains * Jinx * Nicole Arbour (Twice) * CJ SO COOL * Most Prank Channels * Most Reaction Channels * Markiplier * PewDiepie * Matthew Santoro * DramaAlert * The Wall Street Journal Controversy GradeAUnderA released a rant on DramaAlert and Keemstar that lasted 2 episodes long, to which in the first part he accuses Daniel Keem (Keemstar) of beating his wife as a hacker supposedly got into his account quite a while back and made it seem like it was his wife saying he had cut her with her own car keys. In the second part of his rant, he makes the allegation that he was a pedo due to him cutting a clip so it makes it look like he is saying to another YouTube personallity bigsnacks that he wants to rape his kids. He also shows a clip of a clotheless girl with signs covering her nether regions with signs saying that she loved Keemstar. Since the time of the video, proof has come out that to be on BlogTV you had to be 18+ and she was also dating a 21 year old and was either lying about her age or she was above the age of 16 like she claimed. In the video THE YOUTUBERS COMPLAINING ABOUT DRAMA RANT (Exposing Matthew Santoro) , he strongly criticized Markiplier's video due to the low-planning and the mistakes made in it. He also referred to Markiplier's hair to "period blood hair" since it was dyed red at the time and criticized his credibility due to referring himself as "Markimoo" (which was a fan-given name, albeit an immature one to use in a drama video). Many have said that Grade A's content has dropped in quality, including other content creators such as DJ Killer Keemstar. One issue they have with him is backstabbing Keemstar in his DramaAlert rant videos, as exposed in "The Real LeafyIsHere " by YouTube commentator and Twitch streamer HeyWatchYourMouth. Another problem they have with him is his videos just not being as funny anymore. They say he's too repetitive in videos like "Fuck Video Game Trophies - Top 5 Stupidest Trophies " and goes for incredibly easy topics such as the truth about Santa, video game trophies, and English spellings. He also rode off of the trending topic of the WSJ VS Pewdiepie drama without bringing anything new to the table. This has went as far to his own subreddit turning against him. Many say that IDubbbzTV's next Content Cop will be on GradeAUnderA or RiceGum. Trivia * He tends to add “Easter eggs” to his tags, which can be seen using the vidIQ Google Chrome extension or a similar extension. Some include: ** "gradeaundera is forcing me to write tags at gunpoint against my will. please send help" ** "this video took a stupid amount of time to have me be happy with it" ** "i fucking hate writing tags for videos i fucking hate man it its so tedious" ** "i tried writing a stupid tag but it was too long – whats your problem youtube?" * According to his video “Racism Test” and a Reddit AMA, GradeA discovered a math formula on his own. * In a hidden message in his video on how things he found stupid about school, GradeA was actually a teacher himself before he was fired. He explained elsewhere that he was fired due to him and the head of the maths department not seeing eye to eye. * Apparently, GradeA came up with his nickname as a sort of summary of himself. The "GradeA" part is in reference to him having supposedly been a Grade A student in exams and so on, whilst the "UnderA" part is him believing he underachieves in life. * GradeAUnderA runs a second YouTube channel by the name of GradeBUnderB which is meant to serve as a back-up should he, for whatever reason, be forced to abandon his main channel. * According to his video "My Brain vs My Body", GradeA has a peanut allergy. * According to his FAQ on his Twitch channel, Grade actually fakes the voice he uses when making his videos. He cites the fact that he feels that the fake voice over helps him speak slower and more clearly when making videos so people can understand what he's saying. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers